


[ART] Fanart from livejournal 2003-2005

by stormduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Other, Tentacles, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormduck/pseuds/stormduck
Relationships: Giant Squid/Luna Lovegood, Giant Squid/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	[ART] Fanart from livejournal 2003-2005

I don't remember why I was apparently fascinated with the Giant Squid, but it feels on-brand. I also feel slightly vindicated now that Ron/Giant Squid and Luna/Giant Squid are both canonical tags here  


Harry/Lucius, from my teenage darkfic phase :D:  


Luna  


This was Sirius and Remus as prince and pauper for a gift exchange:  


Remus+Aziraphale+Crowley crossover. I think this may have been inspired by a fic I'd read.  


Sirius  


Snape/Lupin  



End file.
